The present invention is directed generally to vehicle seating. More particularly, the invention is directed to a lumbar support for a vehicle seat.
Driving introduces forces on the body that are not present otherwise, such as accelerations and decelerations as well as lateral forces and whole body vibrations. These forces can increase the load on the spine thereby causing fatigue and pain. Lumbar support, which is intended to help keep the “S” shape of the spine, is important for operators of vehicles not only for comfort, but because proper lumbar support has been shown to decrease muscle activation, decrease tension on ligaments and decrease the pressure on spinal discs. Different methods of providing lumbar seats in vehicles are commonly employed in the industry. For example, both mechanical and pneumatic (an inflated bag) are commonly used to provide lumbar support. These supports can be either manually or electronically activated to gently push the support into the lumbar areas of the lower back.
One common issue with providing lumbar supports is the different sizes and shapes of vehicle operators. Aging individuals tend to have a different spine curvature than their younger counterparts. Additionally, some vehicle operators have existing back ailments or conditions. It is desirable to have an adjustable lumbar support allows the support to accommodate a number of types of operators.